Lovely Moments
by XKat-ChanX
Summary: Naruto a seveteen year old who works for his bossy but loving 'mother' Tsunade, gets home a little late. Sasuke, a twenty year old college student, can't help but pull the blonde kid into his room for some 'fun.'


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! –man sex!- SasuNaru SemeUke! Some age difference! One-Shot! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Naruto, what are you doing still working?" Yell the blonde's supervisor Tsunade. Naruto sighed before snaking his tan hands through his unruly golden locks before turning to the worried blonde lady.

"Sorry Baa-Chan, but Sakura needed to do something things with the weeding plans. So I said I would take her shift tonight." Naruto said back, his bright blue eyes shinning as he looked up at his mother like figure. Even if he was seventeen he still looked up to her.

"Fine brat, but have Shikamaru lock up tonight. I don't want you walking home later then necessary." Tsunade said before walking out of the building. Naruto chuckled before going back to work. He worked in a small restaurant; they served the best Ramen that was how Naruto had found they needed workers. Everyone who worked there was older then him, but he didn't mind… too much.

The night shift went quickly; he spent most of the time busting tables after people would leave. Shikamaru would work at the register, he didn't know too much about Shikamaru. He was twenty and a college student, it was. Shikamaru took night classes at Suna College. At least that's what his friend Sakura had told him, he wasn't too sure why Shikamaru was here tonight if he took night classes. The blonde shrugged it was a weekend he thought as he pushed back into the back room, carrying a stack of dirty dishes.

"Stupid people can't even eat all their damn food." The blonde mumbled as he scrapped the scraps off and into the trash he would have to take out before leaving tonight. Sakura was lucky he needed the extra money or else he would have turned her down. Blue eyes searched for the clock to see that it was almost time to lock up. He didn't want to stick Shikamaru with all the work so he started on most of it. Like cleaning off the tables, and stacking chairs as Shikamaru counted the money. Naruto looked over at the brunette at the front desk. He was counting money.

"All I have left is trash, can you lock up? Tsunade doesn't want me walking home too late." Naruto asked as he walked forward towards the front desk. Shikamaru looked at him for a second before finishing his count and slamming the register closed.

"I'll take you home." Shikamaru said. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Shika." Naruto replied before he scurried away to pull his stupid red apron off, showing off his low riding black pants with his orange and red short sleeved top. Shikamaru smiled slight before shaking his head and locking the safe up. Naruto had just pulled the two large trash bags over his back when Shikamaru walked in and into the washroom where he clocked out.

"Want me to clock you out?" Shikamaru called back. Naruto shifted the load.

"Yes please." Naruto called back. Shikamaru muttered something under his breath before clocking the blonde out and locking up the wash room door. He glanced at Naruto before holding the back door for the blonde. Naruto quickly walked out and into the back ally of the building. Shikamaru locked the back door before waiting for the blonde who shoved the two large trash bags into the even larger green trash bin. Naruto wiped a bang of hair that had fallen in his face away before jogging over to Shikamaru.

"Thanks for the lift." Naruto said. Shikamaru just shrugged and started walking, fishing out his car keys in the processes.

"No problem Naruto, I'm heading that way anyways." Shikamaru said as he hit the unlock button for his black Honda. Naruto grinned and jumped into the passenger side as the brunet walked around to the driver's seat. Naruto was silent for most the ride, which slightly surprised Shikamaru since the blonde was a chatter box.

"Something bothering you Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked over before grinning like a guilty fox.

"Nope, nothing." He replied.

"lair." Naruto frowned. "You don't have to tell me though." Shikamaru said, his eyes never leaving the road. Naruto's frown deepened.

"It's my neighbor, he's a little weird. He's always so stuck up, but he won't leave me the hell alone. He came in today, Sasuke Uchiha, you guys talked." Naruto said. Shikamaru laughed at that.

"Yeah the Uchiha's a prick been that way since high school. He's the same age as I am; he's majoring in business so that he can take his part in the family business. You probably wouldn't know anything about the Uchiha corp. He's not that harmful you really don't have anything to worry about. Just be careful he's alittle possessive." Shikamaru added. Naruto frowned even more.

"Why would I need to be careful?" Naruto asked in confusion. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." The man said before pulling up next to the high class apartment complex.

"How do you afford this place on your salary and still go to school?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked up at the very expensive apartment building.

"My dad." Came Naruto's short reply before he quickly climbed out so that the man inside couldn't ask anymore detail. It wasn't a secret that his father used to be this rich guy who had died in a shooting, he left everything to his son Naruto when the kid was five. Naruto hadn't touched any money, but money was always pulled out to pay for the apartment. And the owner of the building was Naruto's guardian type person, not that the old man really lived with him or anything. No, he was always away, and when he was home he had the room next door. Not that Naruto could complain, he was just happy that the walls were pretty compacted and he couldn't hear what was going on in the other rooms. Cause then he would have committed suicide a long time ago, the old man always brought home some frilly girl with him. Naruto would have gone insane after a little while of that.

"Hey Naruto." Called the girl from the front desk. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, like everyday.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto lifted his hand up in a greeting before hitting the elevator door. Hinata smiled before looking down at her work. Naruto had to admit the girl was pretty cute, but he didn't like her that way. He wasn't into women really, not that he would admit that out loud. He got into the small space when the doors opened and hit the fifteenth floor before leaning against the back and waiting. He hated elevators, for one reason they always made him feel light headed. The doors opened and the chibi in his mind gave a hoot before the blonde walked out.

The elevator next to him dinged and opened. Stepping out was the man Naruto could really call hot or sexy. He was pale skinned almost making him look porcelain, a few inches taller then the blonde himself who was considered tall for his age. Sleek black hair that gave a small tint of blue in the light framed the pale perfect face and spiked in the back. He wore black pants with a white dress shirt that showed off his muscles. Onyx eyes moved to his side and caught Naruto's staring ones. A smirk spread its way across the man's face before he stepped towards the blonde.

"Good evening Naruto, just getting home?" Sasuke asked in a velvet voice. Naruto gulped before nodding weakly. He hated being around this guy, he always made him weak in the knees, again not something he would admit out loud. Sasuke smirked deepened as he watched the blonde stare aimlessly at him. Sasuke chuckled softly before walking down the hallway, Naruto trailing behind him quickly.

"What about you?" Naruto asked, patting himself on the back for giving a none stuttering sentence. Sasuke stopped at his door and looked back to Naruto who was still walking towards him.

"Yes." Sasuke said before twisting the key in the door. Naruto nodded slightly and went to walk by. But with a pull of his arm, and a door shutting he found himself pinned up against the already shut door, inside of Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke had a grip on his wrists and pinned them beside his head, a knee between his thighs. Naruto finally gave a small gasp, he hadn't even been able to see anything; it was as if someone hit a fast forward button. Sasuke chuckled deeply before kissing the blondes neck. Naruto mewed and titled his head to the side giving the Uchiha better access.

"S-Sasuke… s-stop." Naruto cried out as Sasuke bit down on the side of his neck. Sasuke pulled away and looked Naruto in the eyes. The blonde felt his knees weaken again as he stared into lust filled eyes.

"And why shall I do that?" Sasuke asked before lowing back to the neck that was already red. He moved up slightly so that his tongue flickered against the blonde's ear lobe. Naruto moaned slightly as he tried to get out of the man's grip, but was only pushed against the door even more, the knee grinding against his already half hard on. Sasuke smirked.

"Looks like you want it too." Sasuke whispered in his ear causing a shiver to run through his body. The Uchiha then nipped slightly at the ear lobe and smirked when he heard a moan from the younger one.

"So which is it, do you want me to stop this…" Sasuke asked as he sucked on the spot just below the ear. "Or this?" He lowered his mouth down the blonde's neck. Naruto was struggling less as his mind blanked out of reasons to stop. Sasuke smirked when he got another small moan from the blonde.

"I didn't think so." Sasuke said and pulled away, Naruto let out a whimpered which caused the Uchiha to chuckle. Sasuke leaned down and captured the lips he had been wanting since the day he set eyes on Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but melt into the kiss as Sasuke moved his soft lips again his, blue eyes becoming heavy and closing. That tongue Naruto knew was something of the devils licked at his lower lip and he whimpered slightly. Sasuke moved his knee getting a gasp from Naruto, giving him the access he needed to shove his tongue inside the teen's mouth. The Uchiha smirked slightly as he felt Naruto giving in and responding to the kiss. The blonde's tongue sloppily moving against his, showing the kid's nervousness in the kiss.

Sasuke released his grip on the blonde's arms, moving them to the blonde's hips. Sasuke started moving away from the door, the blonde following aimlessly as their lips were still locked. Naruto moved his arms up and around the other's neck, gripping at the back of Sasuke's hair. The blonde was surprised to find his hair softer then he had thought it would, then wondered if the Uchiha uses any type of gel or if it's naturally spiked like his. Sasuke smirked once again as he kicked his bedroom door open behind him, still leading the teen inside. Naruto felt himself being turned, but couldn't really think straight with a tongue shoved down his throat, he heard the bedroom door get slammed shut behind them. It was only a second later before the kiss was released for lack of air and he was pushed backwards onto the Uchiha's bed.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with half lid eyes, his breathing coming in pants. It took everything the Uchiha had not to strip the blonde and pound into him without preparing the kid. But Sasuke's an Uchiha's and Uchiha's have better self control then most people. But self control could only go so far as he crawled on top of the lust filled Uzumaki. Sasuke attacked the blonde neck once again, getting small noises from him. Making the Uchiha even more aroused. Naruto gripped the Uchiha's hair as he titled his head to the side so that Sasuke had better access. Sasuke's hands memorized the blonde's body until he found that the cloths were getting in the way of their fun. He released the neck long enough to slip the blonde's shirt off, along with discarding his own. Naruto gasped slightly as the Uchiha bent down and licked at one of his nipples before sucking. His hands making quick work on the blonde's pants.

Naruto hissed when cold air hit his erected member as Sasuke stripped off both his pants and boxers, tossing them to the darkness of his bedroom floor. Naruto tugged at Sasuke's pants and the Uchiha smirked before discarding his pants and boxers as well. Then lay on top of the blonde, rocking their hips and erections together. The both moaned out as their breathing took a beat up as the Uchiha continued rocking their hips as he once again locked lips with the one under him. Naruto quickly responded to the kiss, their tongues intertwined together before mapping out each others mouths. Naruto felt Sasuke stop rocking as one of his devil hands gripped at his member getting a good moan from the blonde. He started to pump not giving up on the ravishing of the blonde's mouth.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out as he came in the Uchiha's hand. Sasuke moaned at that, he wanted to hear the blonde screaming his name even more. The Uchiha released the blonde and pulled away to look the panting teen over. Half lid eyes staring at him in confusion and lust, naked showing off his toned natural tan body. And the spiral tattoo on his stomach that the Uchiha had just noticed. With the hand that wasn't covered in the boys seed Sasuke traced the tattoo lightly getting a small giggle from the blonde. A light smile traced the Uchiha's lips.

"Where'd you get this Naruto?" Sasuke asked lightly he wasn't even sure if the blonde heard him.

"Gaara's brother owns a tattoo parlor. We ditched school one day to get our tats done." Naruto answered with a confused voice. Sasuke smirked slightly as he traced a wet finger against the blonde entrance.

"And who's Gaara?" Sasuke asked before he slid the first finger in. Naruto squirmed in discomfort before looking to Sasuke understanding now what the questions were for. It was to help him relax so that Sasuke could prepare him without causing too much pain.

"He's a friend of mine; we've been friend's ahhh for a while." Naruto said, as Sasuke started to move his finger in and out, quickly adding a second finger half way through the sentence.

"Are you a virgin Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he entered the third, getting a discomfort groan from the blonde. The blonde nodded, Sasuke was unsure if it was for him to move or the answer, but as the blonde blushed he was sure it was the answer. But he moved anyways, the blonde clenching at his black silk sheets.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed when the other hit a bundle of nerves. Sasuke smirked and aimed for that bundle again and again. Each time getting a small scream from the blonde. Naruto whimpered when the fingers were pulled out, but tensed when Sasuke positioned himself over him.

"Relax Naruto. Tell me something, do you get hit on at school a lot?" Sasuke asked as he stared into the bright blue eyes, his Uchiha control stopping him from pounding ruthlessly into the blonde.

"Yes." Naruto said weakly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Oh, and who hits on you?" Sasuke asked as he slid himself in, wincing slightly at the tightness. Naruto winced as Sasuke continued to go further inside of him.

"S-some girls… b-but mostly… g-g-guys." Naruto answered as he panted. Sasuke had reached fully inside the blonde and placed his hands on the other's hips. The Uchiha smirked.

"Too bad you're taken now." Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him with confused eyes so Sasuke decided to let the blonde in as he slowly moved out of the blonde, leaving only the head of his dick inside.

"You're mine now Naruto and I don't like when other people mess with what's mine." Sasuke said and slammed into the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened as pain and pleasure shot through his body, giving out a half moan half cry in pain. Sasuke pulled back out and slammed back in, less ruthless this time knowing it was still pretty painful for the blonde. He made an easy rhythm that somewhat suited even himself, noticing the blonde's pain was slowly going away. He continued to move inside of him, aiming for that same bundle of nerves.

"FUCK! SASUKE!" Naruto screamed out once again. Sasuke almost came right then, hearing his name screamed like that, but he didn't only smirk and aimed for it again as tan legs wrapped around his waist pushing him further in. Sasuke leaned down and kissed the blonde on the lips as he slammed back inside of the blonde, hitting the same bundle of nerves, getting the same scream.

"Faster." Naruto whispered and Sasuke smirked before quickening up the pace as he pounded into the blonde that was now his and his alone. Each time he hit that bundle of nerves he would hear his name come from the teen, making him very close to coming. So he grabbed the blonde forgotten now hard member and began to pump with the rhythm. It wasn't long before Naruto came, screaming his name once again. That scream, the heat of Naruto's tight ass, and the way the muscles contracted against his was too much.

"God Naruto!" Sasuke moaned out as he came deep inside the blonde before falling on top of him. They sat there panting, a heavy load on top of the blonde one wasn't helping, but at the moment he didn't have the energy to tell the guy to get off. Sasuke caught his breath and pulled out of the blonde as he rolled off to the side. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer. Naruto buried his head into the man's shoulder as his eyes drifted once again shut. He felt a light kiss on his temple as the arms around him tightened.

"Mine." Came a whisper before he felt another kiss on the temple. Naruto snuggled closer into him.

"Yep." Naruto mumbled back to him, his voice hoarse from screaming and his body tired from just everything. Sasuke titled Naruto's head back up to him and lightly kissed him on the lips. Naruto kissed back, his eyes still closed he didn't feel like opening them anytime soon. His lips were released and Sasuke let his head to bury its self back into his chest. Sasuke pulled one hand up and ran it through the golden locks, getting a purr from Naruto who was slowly losing consciousness. Soon black took his mind, and he loved everyone moment of it, but knew from now on he wouldn't have to be alone, at least for a little while.

_**Hope you enjoyed it! It's just a one-shot just so you all know! I don't intend to do another chapter or anything. I didn't have this beta'd, so it may have a few grammar or spelling mistakes, hopefully not too many! I do hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review and read some of my other stories!**_ _**I changed the ending because I realized that it was way too sudden to be saying I love you, threw the whole story off. So here you go. I didn't really go through and edit it though, I might later, but for now this is all I'm gonna do to it. ^^**_

_**Kat-Chan!**_


End file.
